Grand Theft Auto V
Grand Theft Auto V, or GTA 5, is an open-world, action-adventure game. It's the fifteenth title released in the whole Grand Theft Auto franchise. The game takes place in the fictional state of San Andreas, based on Southern California. In the mission part of the game, you play three distinct characters: *Michael De Santa: A retired bank robber whose private life is deteriorating, with his wife barely tolerating him and his kids have very little time left to spend with him. His old accomplice was Trevor Philips. *Franklin Clinton: A gang banger working as a repo man for a car dealership. He acts as the middle man between Trevor and Michael during their heists. *Trevor Philips: A violent man, who acts erratically and even with psychopathy. After finding each other again after nine years, Michael and Trevor decide to return to the criminal life. In-Yogiverse The Yogscast have played several categorised games, playlists and storylines to spice up their GTA 5 content. Ragequit Races A selection of difficult and painful tracks were selected by Tom Clark for the delight of viewers, targeting the low patience and willpower of the Yogscast. Gone in 60 Minutes As a spin-off of the 2000 film, ''Gone in 60 Seconds'', three groups gather their strengths to collect cars around San Andreas. The three trios, Sjipos (Sjin, Duncan and Lewis), Durpthian (Duncan, Turps and Rythian) and Hat Films have to collect 14 different vehicles in the game to gain points and win: *Speedo Van *Police Car *Fighter Jet *Ambulance *Trucker's Rig + Trailer *Bus *Garbage Truck *Bicycle *Quad Bike *Any Yellow Car *Gold Caddy *Faggio *Zirconium Journey *Tractor Score: SJIPOS 9 DURPTHIAN 3 HAT FILMS 8 With a score of 9, team Sjipos won the game. Episode Guide Note: Due to the amount of content being produced, episodes are now sorted by the channel they are uploaded on (or being it in a playlist on another channel). Yogscast Live! BlueXephos (Simon and Lewis) and Collabs Hat Films |Grand Theft Auto 5 - Planes, Boats & Stunts #1 (GTA V - No Mission Spoilers)|vUT5k-_aqCY|rysTRCTm5JcU |Grand Theft Auto 5 - Skydiving, Jetskis & Blimps #2 (GTA V - No Mission Spoilers)|ciUv4vprLlU|F9OyQo5CHK0v |Grand Theft Auto 5 - Jets, Tanks & Helicopters on Trains #3 (GTA V - No Mission Spoilers)|9d9Sq75SkJU|38foEeIedIW0 |Grand Theft Auto 5 - Motocross, Sailing & MASSIVE |ngnZgegrEJg|Y4GvO0X1PlYt |GTA 5 Online - Bin Bag Batman|_ijHRnzjK_w|C8BpKcGMzDg4 |GTA 5 Online - Captain Tryhard!]***ING SHARKS! #4 (GTA V - No Mission Spoilers)|1LFTptYhaXY|N/A |Grand Theft Auto 5 - Los Santos Customs, Buses & Mopeds #5 (GTA V - No Mission Spoilers)|cdB7TwbkQCo|jPATQ3jZeYyp |Grand Theft Auto 5 - Golf & Tennis #6 (GTA V - No Mission Spoilers)|79eyfWFxCg0|ZuWrgAhfkkvN |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - Hold Ups, Hookers and Hatchbacks|vRQOaX4Vsj4|vPJIlqcIcWmY |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - Tractors & Tatts|2TcOqNArdh4|s2v4xsnRZH7R |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - Skydiving & Street Racing|Ai-_NbD758s|NUZn8uuVHXGl |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - GTA Races & Hat Vs Hat|bvaHbbBioUw|IJrq6rbwJu6Y |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - Good Guy Gerald|u_cSH078b5g|RWb2Ib7UD5JN |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - Enemy Of The State|6Th4QvrJzcM|IsxSceZMQjSv |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - Stranger Danger|qnnM6rZPtTI|ubPtBdxD2yHb |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - Dollar Dollar Bill Y'all|_jH00vaoDWs|N/A |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - Leaving On A Jet Plane|2rU4oWy4ocg|e6gjnHAQ4Jfs |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - Military Precision|MhSpGjOKdiE|16S5c3c6Ue1F |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - I Want To Ride My Bicycle|fCZYuS_UKCo|bj5EggJm7G9W |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - Buggy Badasses|yN-YQWtNy28|x4A6VT3ux6eL |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - Selfie Stabbing|_nUMvG8y5vU|chRj5k1xgBb9 |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - One In The Stink|6xRwb96QGBw|ao0ex4LsuNi6 |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - Gangland Warfare|LGQsODlv68Q|bRsgNeNwtjWJ |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - Bounty Hunter|fbpPzeTMIVo|Dg88hos4cjE7 |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - Greasin' Haters|XhDNYT-zMZ0|frpwxeObAT2h |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - METH-TRIP|n11Qazi0eKI|1ZKxNlYYqWXl |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - Top Gear|P_v6kcyiuK0|9xIADv8zjTuE |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - Got The Horn|LEHQ_tfcwfg|psD8pMKQUdwg |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - Farmyard Fatalities|4kLqM-VWdQM|IK2DajSD27cD |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - Outnumbered|njTDdnANoik|xoJemTIstW2v |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - TANK TERROR|FHjaux8l-ig|TJbV1aaDAOJw |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - Sexy Submarines|61emCacUW_g|iy5Wk8q6KDFP |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - Crystal Maze|oUr3g_HoNAY|F3tJoT1ksv4o |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - The Sand King|_sk7Jl-f034|F4Z2ZUrFQm6O |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - Ultra Violence|FzlIgKslRqo|J66YS1XBoWyc |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - WING WALKING|0ubqKuLbgVY|BtFHacSisu5f |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - STUNT LADS|bZ77ysMxi4g|lMlyUDLy4TUK |Grand Theft Auto 5 Online - STUNT HUNTIN'|F73wNjNyW0U|kRPXDK1jdhyh |GTA 5 Online - SEA STUNTIN'|6kTpQd_syBY|N/A |GTA 5 Online - Mount Chili-LAD|griRyRvP0Vg|N/A |GTA 5 Online - Limo Lads|gZJoiXK7qIo|N/A |GTA 5 Online - The Sub Catch|GmAHRgQoanI|N/A |GTA 5 Online - MONSTER COCKS|sk5Wma05Ivk|N/A |GTA 5 Online - Freedom Boats!|5zT-cAXics0|N/A |GTA 5 Online - The Dropper|F2H8UgLEFWo|N/A |GTA 5 Online - TITANS FALL|jt7ogBsSulE|N/A |GTA 5 Online - WANTED|spXIFD98aZ0|N/A |GTA 5 Online - New Recruit!|muBYlWBTDBk|N/A |GTA 5 Online - Flying Circus|OAf3MEeA1-Q|N/A |GTA 5 Online - Hooker Hijinks|dh30GqZJI3U|N/A |GTA 5 Online - Ring of Terror|KHzH9pp9ZI8|N/A |GTA 5 Online - Knife Road Truckers|mo2TI75OQrQ|N/A |GTA 5 Online - Missionary|qejK3sIFbZE|N/A |GTA 5 Online - Arm-Wrestlemania|6DoavtYrHpo|N/A |GTA 5 Online - Flight Risk|KNXdDTJZf50|N/A |GTA 5 Online - Chopped Up|rxfsiLKAIHs|N/A |GTA 5 Online - GET TRUCKED!|7uSTY7UI4LE|N/A |GTA 5 Online - The Back Door!|z7JhiL4Fg6E|N/A |GTA 5 Online - 4-WAY JET JACK!|r2ZI8EtmyCc|N/A |GTA 5 Online - SHATT|d2D7sO2trQc|N/A |GTA 5 Online - Holy Chute!|rZpZQ13jpkk|N/A |GTA 5 Online - Plane Sailing|1FumdkDiIdc|N/A |GTA 5 Online - Vinewood Tours!|IJ47lo27I2o|N/A |GTA 5 Online - OFF THE HOOK!|k1eGNjMYxtk|N/A |GTA 5 Online - Fight or Flight!|oU5IT_JmW-Y|N/A |GTA 5 Online - Sea Men!|wl7mgDrjcGg|N/A |GTA 5 Online - BLEW IT!|B_O2EQcmiE0|N/A |GTA 5 Online - LOOP DE LOOP|rHI3-vFTanE|N/A |GTA 5 Online - Prison Riot Van + NEW Stuff in 1.17 Update!|eHvsqu4s_xU|N/A |GTA 5 Online - The D.O.C|iSjrfMF6T0s|N/A |GTA 5 Online - Fight or Flight Playlist - 1.17 Update!|opOqTOcd0wk|h1r0rob62JWf |GTA 5 Online - Waterboys|DbZcWAaYbyU|41ejUlpNVV9D |GTA 5 Online - Land Of The Free Playlist - 1.17 Update!|nU-bXszaTts|uRPHHNgjtExE |GTA 5 Online - Backflip Bikers!|khvNsmsxsGs|b5Ach2yidTil |GTA 5 Online - First Person Preview + Pilot Things Playlist - 1.17 Update!|ay-R4C5uRxM|qcYN9y6Ia1bM |GTA 5 Online - Four Play!|QWGNzJ8cglY|jwxbpRZZQbcG |GTA 5 Online - Anti-Grav Custom Playlist - 1.17 Update!|4cLr47wthIo|IR1hv4ueY4iT |GTA 5 Online - Exploring The Next Gen Update! PS4|BQAGLCmU9Xc|xUmQBEOnX2HT |GTA 5 Online - First Person ONLY Playlist - Next Gen Update!|tRQQzRzN82w|N/A |GTA 5 Online - Jet Set!|oHSQMSdzY0E|mBll5Ge39ULR |GTA 5 Online - MAKE THE JUMP! Playlist PS4|E5WQJytezTs|itgHqv8OZgIT |GTA 5 Online - Winnebang Bus!|Uqn8RGvWzWQ|3c4TwI4ocRNx |GTA 5 Online - SLIPPY BIKES! Playlist PS4|X2tp0TEKQCM|c94B35ORNVwZ |GTA 5 Online - Breaking Bob!|ZJW9DOG9V3Q|YwR48ufmMVCa |GTA 5 Online - Freestyle Fun! Playlist PS4|Y_rvlVY71yk|Tvm5Lzkcs5qv |GTA 5 Online - Vertigo (Not The U2 Song) - Playlist PS4|mxyhQNAlxW8|iUkCBDqIVaN0 |GTA 5 Online - Wrecking Ball|rmUT2kwJhYg|vbVEvfNsS5Xa |GTA 5 Online - Breakin' In Playlist PS4|SlRMZMt-4J0|p82dNQjzNP4o |GTA 5 Online - GOING POSTAL! - Playlist PS4|REjwhpYO6B0|W8MgRKGWCzz3 |GTA 5 Online - The Conflict|qHpTm_v4QnA|9kSZ7D0ZyogM |GTA 5 Online - Hooker Mayhem! - Playlist PS4|KzS7NJeAp-w|cVeaGpZB0ksA |GTA 5 Online - Super Slick! - Playlist Part 1 PS4|t36pliN7NlE|yBXiYR4ggsft |GTA 5 Online - Bitter Rivalry|u-u09wYJ47A|KEQ6Imd2Wjdf |GTA 5 Online - Super Slick! - Playlist Part 2 PS4|qBJuYxT5BBQ|d1uaGbtbJzLI |GTA 5 Online - Adrenaline Rush! - Playlist PS4|ceFMzZsPzfE|7W4EblmMyAdH |GTA 5 Online - A Filthy Feud|9ByHGIcWJ0Q|PCeqjgZ0ehnr |GTA 5 Online - Prozzies On Parole! EXTREME ALPHA! PS4|wY-bmpubMd8|rOQdXm0JYRBt |GTA 5 Online - Docking Together - Playlist PS4|AtoBkkVm-ew|Cxg2gkYUaOPZ |GTA 5 Online - Mighty Morphin Playlist - PS4|hPqF22Igqzk|foOl6faKEvd8 |GTA 5 Online - Snipers vs Stunters PS4|K5VyAPz0DNs|S2B1vexRHZUy |GTA 5 Online - MilTruck Massacre PS4|CQimSruLZxc|3NnFMTnvpMtu |GTA 5 - Jet Lag|5G0p8BkG2ng|mTqQOOPWPNEc |GTA 5 Online - Rockstar Verified PS4|BNgtsHtNl04|LPSmkEbcy3Lt |GTA 5 - Manhunt!|ebIj-fjHMLY|ELIo9IRCACJv |GTA 5 Online - Heavy Load (Custom Mission) PS4|ARrj7YVdUR8|66JMfyca2BrT |GTA 5 - Sticky Mess|2SLUK6_xwbY|77MDqZ8d0M9d |GTA 5 Online - Jump Street Playlist Part 1 PS4|QQKgQoh5gl4|6tzkAKR0gVft |GTA 5 Online - Jump Street Playlist Part 2 PS4|hAK-pFR_mNw|2AFu7SzLMvak |GTA 5 - Fire & Fuzz|pTo-k2Pqfnc|7hGfz8VAM4xA |GTA 5 Online - Glitch Please PS4|Eh2jXdPN3Us|9g8KFZDIgyzk |GTA 5 Online - $kycoaster! PS4|HJ4Vvon0_rA|0W0hzTfoi5EO |GTA 5 Online Heists - Prison Break PS4|IyjSna57SAw|3SzrXF5UVa9k |GTA 5 Online Heists - Bang Bussing PS4|BBoyu0GT2PQ|6s7sa7OIR0H2 |GTA 5 Online Heists - Ship Jackin' PS4|iGE7hRpcNng|1nU1cOYtzWQ3 |GTA 5 Online Heists - Snipe Hype PS4|v7VG-ohEqek|43Mivv2lQT0p |GTA 5 Online Heists - Dirty Protest PS4|9JZndAN4X-I|1BHoFfNYAH12 |GTA 5 Online Heists - Breaking Out! PS4|nd6gUYaWMPw|9pVO4BLOsiNy |GTA 5 - Bounty Punter!|P4f9Awjq3XI|5571Ng3I0I2U |GTA 5 Online Heists - Humane Raid PS4|uNAxGIL5dp8|1xfS09NP9IEJ |GTA 5 Online Heists - Agents of Hydra! PS4|4sYeGiXyNkY|6c6riMyJJQz5 |GTA 5 Online Heists - Blades of Fury! PS4|F5R-cIEye2Y|1eyrWPfh6bpi |GTA 5 Online Heists - Stealth Mode! PS4|hCrZ53DNCKg|1luyr0mQmBe0 |GTA 5 Online Heists - Rough Raiders! Heist PS4|U16caPXwMCw|0OrBomZdQoaD |GTA 5 PC First Look!|I9uWhWbooLE|25C2Y2IAttEY |GTA 5 Online Heists: Series A - COKE! PC|G-e5Hgrqhwg|Q0xIhz79xZlO |GTA 5 Online Heists: Trash Kings! PC|JYKoNPUO5lc|n0AGOiwoadK8 |GTA 5 Online Heists: Biker Blood Bath! PC|Rqllpy1GjWM|gKg7uZZpxWoh |GTA 5 Online Heists: Weed Weed Weed! PC|BwUNNri3I6M|sFWPOM4GHCog |GTA 5 Online - Kissing Ya Sister!|kum-OBElpbo|Ot0eLiLH6VAD |GTA 5 Online - Gun Runners!|RKuUksc_5lk|WfOsVp6wiRHi |GTA 5 Online Heists: Such A Meth! PC|i76ArO5xKUY|vfUZQdoshIXZ |GTA 5 Online - The Mastermind!|vMdBtbspuFk|GAvNOkiS4iUE |GTA 5 Online Heists: Gang Warfare! Heist PC|CisqEV47aLU|cJS1QUf5VaIm |GTA 5 Online Heists: Pacific Standard! PC|7eLxAQsEU0k|Do4PW7XSoAiG |GTA 5 Online Heists: Keith Richards! PC|MoVaESR4D40|p62jyHGvchLn |GTA 5 Online Heists: Van Go! PC|DGHWBvlGnZ4|GiCDTQ4A24A9 |GTA 5 Online Heists: Convoy Creeps! PC|P-sh0s9MJhs|xXB0yMnMsqKv |GTA 5 Online Heists: Bike Bandits! PC|y2Y48rVEY2E|bkQzWk7WqLuP |GTA 5 Rockstar Editor - The Stunt Lads Show: Pilot|IoInGLRlm0A|N/A |GTA 5 Online Heists: Cashing Out! PC|Ef4stDFVPIU|HSHEVF2Cugud |GTA 5 Online Heists: THE FINALE! PC|mT8wHLgfrZY|gfKWlO0eEmEF |GTA 5 DEATH MONTAGE!|-0KHVFIf1aw|d3UihPdMiwoX |GTA 5 Rockstar Editor - The Stunt Lads Show: EXTREME Golfing!|yxYZ82VSJPw|SzSRKInaEXgf |GTA 5 Online - Verifunked!|k8Rfr00RHFs|mZJPahVPRWmH |GTA 5 Online - The Smuggler|rZYQciZRqTg|O4052eIkl5m8 |GTA 5 Online - Casino Royale!|sbtSpY0xLas|eBY0s2dU8R33 |GTA 5 - Stunt Lads Origins: The Early Years (BEST BITS!)|ud3uus3eZXE|N/A |GTA 5 Online - The Predator|kU3X4vCIP00|N/A |GTA 5 Online - Slap N Fly|YeeGKFosdD8|N/A |GTA 5 Online - Hasta La Vista Part One|C4r5ZAbUsGk|AswNt5O7Tdyt |GTA 5 Online - Hasta La Vista Part Two|SyPJTJpl1UU|wAq7CgoLj9LO |GTA 5 - Stunt Lads Origins: Sub Standards! (BEST BITS)|_tH3tKMLRCs|EOFCAekvgQpF |GTA 5 Online - The Bang Bus!|88a1_GrSdyQ|WJzqg2KKFvGw |GTAV Online - Crotch Pirates!|jw7JhkuVQyQ|OTi7drjaVeFx |GTA 5 Online - Super Blaze|0Nci_JyITjM|gcfze3bqPtki |GTA 5 - Stunt Lads Origins: Birth of the Stunt Lads! (BEST BITS)|G4aBh1HjXUQ|fGZJHTKvNaMl |GTA 5 Online - Crazy Bitza|ecmoPVGOwI8|fiaTPZcZOT5c |GTA 5 Online - Dam Ninja|s_anfHzmc9g|ajAF7Qiu5ehs |GTA 5 Online - THE SLUGLORD!|TdtiCiU0xpI|z6GyDJBXssFk |GTA 5 - Stunt Lads Origins: The New Recruit! (BEST BITS)|F6N_lYyEU2I|DbSBT6oIVELn |GTA 5 Online - Wacky Races!|avXpUucIU_o|HwUuS9QJnkwD |GTA 5 Online - Big Dolla Ballas!|5OB43pSsK-4|N/A |GTA 5 - Stunt Lads Origins: SKY LADS! (BEST BITS)|mhRQ35EDagk|Cc1AgLNrjMRu |GTA 5 Online - LIBERATED! (Freeroam)|aValeIJidfM|ef9qEmNdx5of |GTA 5 Online - Dirt Lads (Part 1)|0jD0aLJPaj8|TKFp1s29UxPv |GTA 5 Online - Dirt Lads (Part 2)|yMzwAAHowdo|N/A |GTA 5 Online - Five Knuckle Shuffle! (Freeroam)|S1xEG0hibXQ|N/A |GTA 5 - Stunt Lads Origins: Sons of Hattery! (BEST BITS)|qTcTlu247cE|N/A |GTA 5 Online - Golden Gunning! (Freeroam)|SM_HOqSvguw|B5kW0hh6Lfbt |GTA 5 Online - Noobies|b7ezNOxnVzw|N/A |GTA 5 Rockstar Editor - The Stunt Lads Show: SKY JOUST!|GSSIBIIkWY8|eJle7SudKnqV |GTA 5 - Stunt Lads Origins: Balls Of Steel! (BEST BITS)|-5WA6nd2jtc|IAgz7Geew925 |GTA 5 Online - Trashy Races: The Setup! (Freeroam)|PGJ3qcMlJDE|xQDO9OYiOyOx |GTA 5 Online - Monster Madness|yxJsJV8TWUs|aMejb1QFF7O7 |GTA 5 Online - Trashy Races: Trash War! (Freeroam)|lf98T5JkTz8|qyB34SVKNA87 |GTA 5 Online Live! (Twitch Highlights 30th July)|hMUdD5XZgv8|ORgHIslaZwx5 |GTA 5 Online - Dishonoured|8Pwykgg1ZFk|aYqfdLuvBmEJ |GTA 5 Online - Meat Straw! (Freeroam)|YSUFYARf0sA|DwkGSKwQne0o |GTA 5 Online - Dirty Hugs|Yy3dNM2rb78|nHh7ygIYEusy |GTA 5 Online - Dusters at Dawn! (Freeroam)|BpgmwJ8hvlw|fGxLs2IIiOAU |GTA 5 Online - Turtle Beach|8uTQxJXtqog|bRQ6vTYbLulv |GTA 5 Online - Premium Dongs! (Freeroam)|Vuo_w2iAhGE|G1iy1vIFfohr |GTA 5 Online - Wombo Combo (Freeroam)|01WPBppFl0Q|wm9me2gLk54O |GTA 5 Online - Blender Blunder|ebyoM_vhTLg|T5mYVhq5cqqy |GTA 5 Online - Swamp Monster|oTKZMXCaoiY|UZKsQZe023oI |GTA 5 Online - MAD MAX ROCKET KART!|qQooXmdEBKM|TW96KnVg6KPl |GTA 5 Online - Roller Twister!|CBg_ccvBmI0|XTzBuluseM9F |GTA 5 Online - HUNTIN' PACK! NEW UPDATE!|58CjjjleiMk|OjHlaJzhsjVb |GTA 5 Online - HUNTIN' HAWKS!|t6pNpiewIjo|WULoKgs1ym3A |GTA 5 Online - Rooftop Rumble!|3EkJuXRKlgQ|xM27nr6NBvgz |GTA 5 Online - No Wings!|QcN4H3S_t1k|Vd3oeeDDU2F7 |GTA 5 Online - JUMP FRENZY!|EwSO4JzHK6c|vDzEhkpqvgaa |GTA 5 Online - Possum Attack!|ZfANjR5XByI|zV1oHq3JtFPB }} Duncan Sips Sjin Category:Games Category:Simon Lane Category:Duncan Jones Category:Hat Films Category:Sjin Category:Sips Category:Lewis Brindley